pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Man
The Pizza Man is a nameless Revenant that dwells in Jacob's Bell and accompanies the Faceless Woman. Description He normally appears boring and unassuming, but under the influence of Molly's Bell his eyes glittered dark and his smile was like he was in on some grand joke, wry, as if he was about to burst into excited laughter at any moment. He later has severe burns over his face from the siege of Hillglades House. Personality A wise revenant who is affable to most non-humans, he appears boring and uninteresting most times and acts as a friend to the Faceless Woman, although he will back away when she's angered. He's wise to the circumstances of being a new Other and understand the way things work. While not a fan of murder, he understand that it is a method of prolonging his own existence and will do so. He doesn't like to interfere with other's personal missions because he was denied his own and it left a void. Abilities *'Self-Regeneration:' Pizza Man can regenerate from his wounds rather quickly depending on how deep they are and how much fear he has to draw on. **'Undying' consequently he is difficult to kill given his nature. What will kill an ordinary human will only slow him down Weaknesses *'Fire:' Fire has a strong effect on him. Though he is still able to function after being burned. History At some point he was killed and kicked and screamed enough that death didn't take him, but by the time he came back to kill the man who murdered him the guy was already dead. After crossing paths with the Faceless Woman he wound up looking for answers, because she really wasn’t doing well, found out some things about her, and gained knowledge. In-story, he first appeared while trying to lure Blake Thorburn out of the Hillglades House by pretending to be a pizza delivery man, who came under assault by the Faceless Woman. When he appears later he stops her from attempting to assault another Other because it would make things complicated and tells her and Blake to be patient.Mala Fide 10.2 He converses with Blake, telling him about how his bogeyman nature works and about the situation in exchange for information, stating that he didn't want to interfere with whatever he had planned for the residents of the Hillglades House because he didn't want to deny him the pleasure as his own kill had been, before calling for Mags and leaving. In the Duress Arc he goes back on this because the negativity from the phantom bell and can't stop himself from interfering as there are too few acceptable targets and gets into a fight with Eva, who tries to behead him and fails. He manages to fight her to a standstill, healing from the damage and preventing her from beheading him until Alexis used a rune and Eva kicked him into the television, sparking a fire. He fled from the fight afterwards and later joined Blake's group of Others, willing to let bygones be bygones because they've noticed something strange going on. Category:Others Category:Revenant